hearts chained
by fukiasahina
Summary: Marilyn B. Nakamura is a wealthy 16-year-old girl, the daughter of a famous fashion designer and a well-regarded businessman. She recently traveled to Japan. But during her stay there, Mar's parents suffered an accident and died. After the accident it is revealed that Asahina Miwa and Hinata Rintarou, friends of the deceased, were chosen by the girl's parents as her legal guardians
1. just the beginning

\- Tell me again ... Why the fuck do I have to go to that wedding myself?- I asked for the millionth time.

Because they are friends of their parents. And your parents would like that as well. Mai answered for the thousandth time.  
I sighed.

-But I do not even know them.

-There is a chance to meet them.

-But I do not want to know them.-I whispered to myself, not as low as Mai could hear.

\- Give it a try. "Rintarou and Miwa are great people. And sooner or later, you would know.

\- I'd rather have it later.

-It's not the end of the world either, Mar. Not so dramatic.

I sailed when I rolled my eyes. It was easy to talk to Mai. Ah, yes, you are not in progress. I'm gonna explain. My name is Marilyn Buffon Nakamura, but since I'm not much of a fan of my name, I prefer to be called Mar. I'm 16 years old and 1.50 tall. (You can call me short, I'll set fire and your house with you inside them). I was born in Japan, but I was raised in Italy. Recently, my parents are afraid to come to Japan to solve some business problems, of course, we took advantage of a visit from Mai (a longtime friend of my father's). That day it rained a lot, so my parents were present, I stayed at Mai's house. At night, we noticed that my parents' car had skidded and ended up turning, killing both of them. After the funeral of my parents, the family lawyer went to Mai and told us that my parents and Rintarou chose Hinata and Miwa Asahina as my legal ones if anything happened to them. If I used to be bad for losing my parents, I was even worse then.

Although they are my friends and best friends of my parents. I've never met him personally, I'm seen by photos of my parents' past. Although I hate to admit it, Mai is right. Sooner or later I have to meet them, even if I did not want to. I have everything to prevent this from happening, to postpone it. But I can avoid this moment for a month. That's it. She managed to put off for a miserable month. And now, at the moment, even on the way to the marriage of Miwa and Rintarou. I do not want to live with someone who does not know and I will not call anyone from mother or father, for me there is no father besides Reiji Nakamura and no mother besides Eleanor Buffon.

\- Was here. And please, let go of that face. We are in a wedding and not in an awakening. "Ma," he said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Ma," he said, pulling me out of my thoughts. .. -

\- But I cry.

Mai sighed.

\- Mar ... I know that for you not long ago you lost your parents, more ...

-It's not just my parents.- He interrupted her. -It's not just his death. I am in mourning for my parents, for my old life and for me.

-Dramatic.- Mai said as she got out of the car.

\- I LISTEN. -I screamed inside.

-And I should listen. - He said.

I kept sitting inside the car, if I went into this wedding would be my end. I know. At this point you should agree with Mai. I'm not dramatic, I just do not want to have two strange people who want to play my parents and a brat or a brat that fills me. Mai hit the glass so I can soon.

It's ... It does not seem to be the case, Mrs. Mar. I snorted and tried to get out of the car. We walked together into the corridor as we walked, complimenting each other. While Mai smiled happily and greeted everyone, I had a presentation and one looked with a mortal glance at those who greeted me.

-Get rid of the face, Mar. You're scaring the other guests.

-Well then, I do not have to send anyone to hell.- I said smiling.

Major rolled his eyes at the safe life.

-You're with a Mrs. Ayumi.

Mai laughed as she saw my face with a startled expression. Dona Ayumi is a neighbor of Mai who is rude, fat and who lives futricando. An old worm. I hate this old woman.

\- Hey! Nor is it necessary to offend. Do not you dare compare me to that old worm.

Mai laughed even more.

-But you look like an old woman.

-But I'm an old woman, I'm 1300 years old, and I live all this time because I'm kind of ugly and half-witted.

Mai took one, tapped my arm as she tried to stop laughing. Mai's laugh was over as her cell phone started ringing.

-You will not answer?- I asked curiously. Since we left the house, her cell phone kept ringing and she always ignored it.

\- No.

-It can be important, since the person insists so much.

Mai rolled her eyes.

-You're not.

-Who's calling you?

Mai bit her lip and shrugged.

-No one is important.

\- I already guessed. You were very upset. It's Miguel, right?

No longer.

\- Yeah. We fought yesterday and ...

-And now he's apologizing.

-Or to fight more. I do not care.

Mai works in a veterinary clinic and Miguel is their boss. Recently, they dated, more than two weeks they fight. And even funny to see, because their fight is without dizziness

-Why did you fight this time?- Mai paused a moment to think, then made a face.

-... You know I forgot?

I could not bear it and I laughed.

\- And what are you waiting for to talk to M

\- Natsume, Claire. A man said as he approached a child. Like Natsume, the man and the child wore black clothes. The man wore a white shirt and his tie, and the little boy wore a yellow shirt and a red tie. The man looked as tall as 1.79, his hair was dark brown and his eyes were the same. Already the little boy looked about 1.43 tall, his hair was a little short, a light salmon tone with a single strand of hair standing, his eyes were brown.-The wedding is about to begin, the guests are going here, just like the others. The man warns.

\- Hi, Masa.- Mai commended the man, who had not even noticed them both.

-Ah ... Mai-san, you look beautiful.

\- Thank you. You're not bad either.- The man blushed.

I stopped noticing the two of them when I felt something pull lightly on my dress (by me, I would wear something simple, like a jeans and a blouse, plus Mai put me in a blue skater dress). I looked down (I was not that tall) and I saw the boy.

\- Hi, I'm Wataru. Wataru Asahina and you? Are you Mai-chan's friend?

I blinked three times in a row. I have to admit that the boy is very cute.

\- Ah ...

Mai interrupted me before I said anything. More when she opened her mouth I touched something ... He said his name was Wataru ASAHINA. My mother's best friend's surname is Asahina, that is, THIS IS THE PIVETTE THAT TIES MY LIFE!

-Oh, yes, I forgot, to tell you, this is the ...- I squeezed his arm.

\- Call me Lyn.- He said to Wataru, and then I turned to Mai.- Sit down, the wedding will begin, will not it? -When I finished speaking, some guests arrived in the garden.

Everyone nodded, took Mai by the arm and dragged, when we entered we realized that the chairs had the names of the guests.

-What was that?-Mai asked me softly.

-What, I heard the is Wataru Asahina, he is the plague that will torment me when unfortunately I move,- I whispered.

-So that's why I got a pinch?- Mai asked as we found our seats we sat down. Our places were one of the first queues, facing the coconut trees, I believe the first ranks were for the family.

Mai nodded and laughed.

\- Surprising. How can it be after talking to Claire and Natsume?

-I was not talking to them.-And what do they still have to do?

-It's all about her once they're part of the family.- Mai made a spelling point for Miwa's last name, and I turned my head like the exorcists' girl, which was a mistake. such a thing.

I groaned in pain.

\- What? I asked as I rubbed my neck and looked forward again.

\- Natsume is the son of Miwa, as well as Wataru and Masaomi. And Claire is the adopted daughter of Miwa and Rintarou. Mai explained.

\- Ah ... Wait. But who ?!

Mai laughed. -What happened to your brain today? Masaomi. The man who was with Wataru.

-Ah ... Is he also Miwa's son?- Mai nodded.

\- He's the eldest son.

\- Wow! And I was thinking that I would just take a plague. Now I'm going to have to put up with 04! I screwed up!

-You have no idea how much.- I looked at Mai in amazement.

Mai laughed wickedly, looked at her suspiciously, and she shrugged. In this forest, there was certainly a rabbit.

TOP IMAGE and: MARILYN NAKAMURA Sorry, if you have any errors, I'm Brazilian and I'm using google translator to write this fanficn


	2. just the beginning 2

The wedding ceremony was beautiful .. lie. But it was not horrible either.I can not tell if it was beautiful or not because I did not pay soon as the guests arrived I picked up my cell and the headphones from Mai bag and stayed the entire ceremony listening to music and playing Candy what, do not judge me! Marriage ceremonies for me have always been boring, as have the mass. I have nothing against mass, but whenever the priest opens his mouth, I end up sleeping at the same time. And with marriage it is not different. I know it is lack of education. But in my defense I did not even want this one, and at least I was not so badly educated as to sleep. Now you should be thinking: but you do not find the ceremonies beautiful ?! I do not think so. For me they are boring, boredom, a perfect remedy for insomnia, as well as math classes. Honestly for me, no wedding ceremony is beautiful ... Well, only if it's my marriage to Ed Westwick Yes, I'll have to agree that the ceremony was beautiful.

Get out of my thoughts with Mai nudging me

\- The ceremony is over. all the guests will go to the room now

I nodded, gave my cell and the headphones to Mai to keep again. We got up and walked towards the party room

-I still can not believe you did not attend the wedding. It was so beautiful,- Mai commented with a passionate sigh. I rolled my eyes.

although Mai and I get along, Mai and opposite of me. Ma is a romatic and sensitive woman, dreamy and too kind. While she dreams of having a happy marriage next to the person she loves, surrounded by wonderful children, living happily ever after, I dream of food and endless beer. Lots of food and beer. Food and beer for fucking, so much food and beer to shove up my ass.

Marriages are useful to serve as insomnia remedies. And I did not even want to be here, I did a lot of just sitting still in mine and letting the marriage continue

Mai looked at me indignantly.

\- Is this really your opinion on marriage in general or just your opinion on this marriage?

I made a beak pretending to be thinking

-... Generally. Although this one has been the most boring of all. I've lost a great opportunity to sleep wonderfully.- I replied laughing

Mai widened her eyes and gave me a slight push. laugh and soon Mai be with me.

And that's how we got to the party hall, the laughter. Until I remembered something. I needed to get out of there, there was enough time.

I nudged Mai

-Hey, now that the wedding is gone, can we leave now, please? I beg you, I know I've never been a saint, but do not torture me like that - I pleaded in my voice.

Mai rolled her eyes and then opened a smile.

\- Okay, but before we go, we have to talk to the...

\- Mai!- A familiar male voice called her interrupting her.

I looked back and saw Miguel approaching us. I smiled at him. Miguel had also been invited to the wedding for being Mai's boyfriend, but since they were both fighting and had fire in the ass, he had decided not to come.

\- Hi Miguel.- Greet my "brother-in-law".

\- HEY dwarf- told me while messing my hair

I tried to bite his hand, but he was faster. Mai laughed, it was always like this. I think I made it clear that I hate being called a little girl, right? Well, Miguel knew that and exactly why he did not like it that he was teasing me.

\- Turna all'inferno dermone.- I retorted in Italian

Mai laughed even more, already Miguel held a smile and with much effort pretended that he was offended

\- Non essere nervoso, io ti amo. Mio ant assorbente.- Miguel said laughing soon in

followed, being accompanied by Mai, who was already turning red from laughing

\- Okay, I can not laugh anymore. That's enough - Mai said trying to compose herself - But ... What are you doing here? I thought I would not come - Mai said this time to Miguel.

\- And I would not ... But I solved it. Just because I need to talk to you Amore.

Mai blushed and looked from me to Miguel. I'll follow a laugh, Mai (unlike Miguel) thought I was still an 'innocent' girl on this subject, HAHAHA poor thing!Little does she know that I already know that this '' i need talk to you Amore '' means: let's have a quickie.

\- You know ... You can go '' talk '' - said with quotation marks and smiling maliciously

Miguel rebukes a laugh - While you have a quickie, I'll enjoy your mouth free.

-MARILYN! -Mai rebukes me while Miguel burst out laughing.

walked while I laughed, I looked back and saw Miguel dragged Mai to some place, laugh even more. know ... Not that I'm a ruthless person, but it would be very funny if some guest gave it to them while they fucked in the open, I was hoping for it, it would be very funny. Me, I walked to one of the food tables and filled my plate. And do not judge me, because I know there are some of you that when you hear the word '' marriage '' they think about free food.

While I was putting my plate on, someone approached me sneakily

\- You eat a lot to have your waist so thin - the person commented making me jump from the fright

I looked to the side and saw the girl with pink hair, laughing

\- Forgiveness I did not want to scare you - the girl discharged smiling, smiling sympathetically

I felt like throwing my food and the plate together in it, more wasting food is sin. And if I did something like this Mai for sure me, I would rip after all if I remember well this girl and an Asahina

\- All right, my dear,- said, smiling.

The girl cleared her throat.

\- Well, we did not introduce ourselves before ... I'm Claire Asahi ...

-I know who you are,- she said, still grinning.

\- Oh ...

-I'm Lyn Bu ... Lyn Burani,- he said, and then bit my tongue. Almost released the surname Buffon.

-Pleasure Lyn,- Claire said, holding out her hand.

I looked at the extended hand and then at Claire and smiled scornfully.

\- It's all my pleasure. Strictly ... -I picked up my plate and walked away. But the girl was insistent and came right behind me. After all, what did she want?! Do not make my falsehood clear anymore? it was for her to be away, not fill me, let me eat in peace.

I sat down at an empty table and began to eat, and Claire sat down in one of the chairs.

\- So Lyn ... you're Mai's friend, right? You have been friends for how long?

I left the cream cheese that I would eat and I faced the girl

\- What's the interrogation ?!

\- Anything. just wanted to meet you, after all you and Mai seem to be very friends.

I huffed as I rolled my eyes.

\- Okay, listen here cheap design of Paris Hilton without brains, turn off some of your falsehood program that they installed in your head and open the game. What do you want?

Claire stared at me for a while. He closed his eyes with a sigh. when he opened them, he turned to face me, but this time without false smiles

-I want to know what I was talking to Natsume.

I looked at the girl as if she were an alien wondering why people on Earth do not have gray skin with colored balls wearing goblin clothes.

\- who?!

\- Do not play dumb. I'm talking about Natsume, the man you were talking to before the ceremony starts.

I tried to remember who the person the Barbie project was talking about. that's when the mind came to me: hypnotizing violet eyes.

-Ah ... you must be talking about violet eyes.

The girl rolled her eyes.

\- accurate. What did you talk to him?

smirk

\- why do you want to know?

\- Are you going to tell me or not?

\- it's none of your business. It's his girlfriend by chance?Look, incest is not God's thing, -I teased as the girl blushed, her eyes widening. laugh at that

\- Natsume - san and only my brother, that's all.

\- then why to know what I was talking with him

-onee-chan! - someone shouted before any of us, we could say something


End file.
